


The Morning

by SluttyCure



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Getting Dressed, High Heels, Indulgent, Masturbation, Solo, demon girl - Freeform, shower, unlikey clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure
Summary: A demon girl's morning routine





	The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely even a story, just some indulgence based on a piece of art
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/m20ENHJ

The golden early morning light streamed in through the windows. The beams fell across the enormous bed in the center of the opulent room. The light revealed a shape, small but curvy, beneath the single thin sheet that stretched across the bed. With a slight shudder the shape began to move. Silvery-white hair could be seen splayed across the pillows. Eyelids fluttered. Flashes of gold revealed beneath them.

Skin as smooth as the silken sheets it slid across, causing soft rustling noises. A small yawn could be heard, as the resident of the bed shook herself to wakefulness. Slowly the girl twists beneath the sheets, until two thin, alabaster arms emerge in a stretch. A few moments later she pushes herself upwards. The sheet clings for a moment, then falls. Pale orbs tipped with small light pink nipples, which quickly become erect in the cool morning air. In another time, another place, they might be called F-cups. They rode high on her chest, no hint of sagging despite the lack of any support.

The girl yawned, reaching her arms above her head and arching her back, thrusting her breasts forward even more. She blinked, her golden eyes shining in the morning light. She shook her head, her hair flipping about. Atop her head two small curved horns could be seen, their color between the silver of her hair and the gold of her eyes. Her small hands grabbed the sheets and pulled them away, revealing that she had slept entirely in the nude.

With her form revealed, it is clear to see she is almost the platonic ideal of the female form. Her large breasts top a torso that narrows to a delicate waist, before flaring out again to generous hips and a rounded ass. Her legs are long compared to her body. Thighs that taper nicely to well-formed calves, leading to delicate feet. She stretches once more as she turns to get off the bed. She puts her feet down and it seems they are pointed. She is standing on her tip-toes, her feet unable to go flat against the ground. She seems to balance fine however, standing without any apparent worry.  

She walks to the window and throws the curtain open, the light fully illuminating her nude form. The gap between her thighs shows off a tight slit, with no hair to be seen. In fact, her entire body below her eyelashes is hairless. Just above her round ass a thin pink tail emerges, stretching for over a meter before ending in a spade-like tip. The tail twitches slightly as she lets the sunlight bathe her body.

After a few minutes the girl walks to a door across the room. Her tip-toe stride causing her hips to wave seductively. Her ass bounces slightly with each step and her tail trails behind her, also waving back and forth. She enters the room, a bathroom with a large open shower area. She turns a knob on the wall, causing water to cascade down from a showerhead up above. Next to the shower is a pair of sandals made of a translucent material. Their heels seem to be about nine centimeters. The girl slips them on, they fit her pointed feet perfectly.

She steps into the shower. Of course, while she may walk just fine with her pointed feet, doing so in a wet shower would be dangerous. The water courses over her body, turning her pale skin slick and shiny. She moves her hands across her body, one grasps at her breasts, kneading them in turn. The other reaches downwards towards her crotch. She rubs her fingers over it. It opens up, the folds of her pussy expanding. The nub of her clit becomes visible. She rubs over it. A single finger darts inside her pussy. The hand groping at her large breasts squeezes harder. She pushes the finger further inside. Her head arches back, the torrent of water streaming into her face. Her mouth opens and a moan escapes as a visible shudder courses through her body. Her knees quiver, she leans against the side of the shower, panting slightly as she comes down from her orgasm. Her face is flushed, both from the pleasure and the growing heat of the shower itself.

After a few minutes, she straightens back up and begins to wash herself properly. A sponge covered with a liquid soap cleanses her body, every nook and cranny. Her fingers rub over her still enlarged clit, but after a moment she moves on, having sated her needs already. She lifts her feet out of the sandals, one after another, to make sure they are fully clean. Special attention is paid to her tail. Carefully cleaning every bit of it. She then works on her hair. Cleaning it thoroughly and carefully. Finally she rinses herself off, making sure no soap or shampoo is left behind.

Shutting off the shower she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. The large fluffy towel works over her body. Sitting on a stool, she dries off her legs. Stretching each out in front of her in turn, she carefully dries each one. Then moving on to her torso, the soft white towel pulling the water off her skin, leaving it a shining white. Lifting each breast she dries beneath them, their firm softness causing them to bounce when she lets go. She dries her arms and then her face. She towels the water out of her hair, then uses a fresh towel to wrap it up above her head.

With her strutting, tip-toe gait she walks back to her sleeping chamber. The towel around her hair the only thing she wears, having left the shower sandals behind. Still heedless of her nudity, she walks to a sitting area near an empty fireplace. The morning chill already starting to dissipate into the late spring warmth. Sitting on a low table in front of a couch is a plate of pastries and a carafe of some sort of hot beverage. Daintily sitting on the couch, its soft silk covering making a slight rustle against her bare skin, she pours some of the liquid in the carafe into the provided cup. She slowly eats her breakfast, not letting any crumbs fall or liquid splash. Once she is done, she stands once more, walking over to a vanity against the wall.

Sitting on the silk-cushioned stool, she removes the towel from her head. Picking up a hairbrush, she begins to brush out her hair. Long, stead strokes. One after another. Until finally her hair is ready. She puts on a small amount of makeup. A bit of eyeshadow. Some rouge on her cheeks. A light pink gloss on her lips. Two dark purple ribbons went in her hair, tying part of it up right behind her curved horns.

The still nude girl struts to another part of the room, where a large set of dressers and an armoire stand. Rummaging through them she pulls out various pieces of clothing and lays them on a nearby dressing stand. None of them look like they cover very much.

She starts with a set of white stockings. Pure white with an intricate gold design at their top, she sits on a stool and pulls one over her foot. Sliding it up her leg, stretching it in an undeniably seductive manner. She pulls the stocking up her calf, over her knee and finally to halfway up her thigh. She releases it with a snap, as its elastic band pulls into her pale flesh. The fabric is pure white, but her skin is only a fair few shades darker. The golden decoration at the top lies directly on her skin, but it looks almost as if it’s on the fabric. The second stocking goes on like the first. Coating both her legs in their silken sheen. Her toes can be seen pushing at the tips of the stockings, as she wiggles them back and forth.

She picks up another piece of white and gold fabric. She pushes her arm into it and slowly pulls it up past her elbow. Its gold decorations digging into her upper arm, right below her shoulder. It’s not a full glove, the back of her hand is covered with a white triangle, attached to a golden ring around her middle finger. A second glove follows on the other arm. The girl stands and stretches. The white and gold fabric on her limbs only accentuates her nudity.

Off the table she takes a tiny bit of string and fabric. Bending down, she steps into the loops of string and pulls it up towards her crotch. A panel of purple fabric, the same color as her ribbons, settles over her pussy. However her clitoris remains uncovered, a small nub peeking out over the fabric. A slightly rounded cutout on the panel makes it clear this is intentional. Her clit even seems to engorge slightly, as if it remaining exposed gives her a slight thrill. The golden strings settle in low on her hips. Their elasticity pushing into her flesh, to keep from slipping off. The strings come together in the back, where a single string plunges down through her cheeks to meet the small bit of cloth over her pussy. She reaches back and pulls on the string, letting it settle deep inside. For a moment a pink pucker was visible, but gone again in a moment.

Still standing, her nudity only technically abated, she reaches for a pink skirt. Its pleats are sharp and distinct. Pulling it up over her hips she fastens it on one side, letting it rest on the swell of her hips. Its short length just barely brings it down far enough to hide her panties, though from her motions it’s clear that when she moves around her panties and exposed clitoris will be trivial to see. 

Next she picks up a set of cloth panels. A long one that splits into two, and a much shorter one. They are the same dark purple as her ribbons and panties, with golden trim. The two panels are connected by a few short pink straps. She places the panels around her torso, the short one stopping below her breasts and extending down to the hem of her skirt. The long one goes a short distance up her back, splits above her tail and continues down to about thigh length.

Finally she takes up a bit of cloth and string. Two small triangular panels in the dark blue are connected by golden strings. Pulling it over her head, she settles it around her chest. The two triangles fit over her nipples, just barely large enough to hide her small pink areolas. At her neck, a small purple collar is tied closed with a pink ribbon. The tiny bikini top reveals far more of her large breasts than it covers, and her perky nipples can clearly be seen poking out beneath the small triangles of fabric. But the girl seems unconcerned by any of this.

She then takes out a pair of shoes. High heels, of course. They are platforms. The heel extending approximately 15 centimeters, with the platform itself being about 6 centimeters. The platform is a light pink, the body and straps the same purple as her ribbons. The heel is a stiletto, ending in a sharp point.

Standing up, she bends over, giving a great view of her ass. The cloth over her pussy shows its outlines clearly, while the thong back leaves her ass cheeks fully exposed. Straightening back up, her breasts give a bounce before settling back. Her tiny bikini top not restraining them at all. She then struts towards the door, and then she is gone. Leaving the room empty once more.


End file.
